


Unwind Me

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam works too hard, and Gabriel is so done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompted: "If you're still doing requests could you do Gabriel comforting/helping Sam unwind when Sam is way too overstressed from trying to work too hard?"

Sam’s laptop snapped closed in front of him and he sighed at Gabriel holding the lid down. “Not now, Gabe, please? I need to get this done-”

“Not until Thursday. You have three days. And if you finish it early, they’ll just pile more onto you.” He pointed a stern finger at Sam. “You need rest.”

“But-” was all Sam managed before Gabriel hauled him out of his chair and pulled him towards the bathroom.

“Strip,” Gabriel ordered, parking Sam in front of the bath tub, hot water steaming up the mirror already.

“I should really-”

“The only thing you  _should really_  right now is get naked. Now hop to it, or I’m drowning you in that tub.” Gabriel’s face was unhappy, his brow furrowed with worry, even as he made it sound like a joke, and it punched Sam in the gut to see it.

“Okay,” he said finally, shrugging out of the suit he’d never gotten around to taking off as he’d rushed home from work earlier. Gabriel lit up and got out if his own clothes in record time, hopping into the tub first and gesturing at the space between his legs with a flourish. Sam snorted but accepted the invitation a little more cautiously.

The water was perfect, just hot enough to sting as he got in, and his skin tingled as he settled back against Gabriel’s chest with a sigh.

“There,” Gabriel crooned and slipped wet hands across Sam’s stiff shoulders. “Isn’t that better?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. Thanks Gabe.”

“Don’t thank me. Just try not to work yourself to death, okay?” Gabriel’s voice was low and concerned, and Sam hated himself a little for making him sound like that. But he was so tired, and he almost fell asleep in the warm water, Gabriel’s hands dragging soft paths across every inch of skin he could reach and pressing kisses into Sam’s damp hair.

“Play your cards right, and there might be a blowjob in it for you later.”

Sam huffed out a small laugh at Gabriel’s playful tone, but still let his hands slide gently down Gabriel’s thighs in a promising caress. “And what would those cards be?”

“Same as always. Just sit there and look pretty.”

“That I can definitely do,” Sam nodded, and let Gabriel pamper him.

Hours later, after Gabriel had piled them both into bed, shoved pizza at Sam and pretty much sucked his brain out through his dick, Sam decided that he was probably the luckiest guy in the world. Gabriel snored on his chest, there was cheese and jizz on the sheets and thanks to his wet hair, Sam would have epic bedhead the next day.

It was all absolutely perfect.

 

End.


End file.
